Even if i Die
by antidisestablishmentarianism-xD
Summary: Sakura would do anything for the one she loved, even if it meant dying just to keep him alive. full summary inside SASUSAKU


**Even if I Die**

Author: jyousei shounan

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. But if I did…the plot would be so different

Summary: Sakura would do anything for the one she loved, even if it meant dying just to keep him alive. "If I died tomorrow, would you love me? Or would you just continue life as usual. Even if you do, I will still love you"

* * *

"speech"

'thoughts'

written words

**Emphasised words**

* * *

_Five years ago…_

"_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke's fan girls called out to him._

"_hn…" The young Uchiha turned around and stared blankly at the girls._

_The girls screamed louder when they saw Sasuke turn around. After a while, the crowd of girls disappeared one by one, but a small pink haired girl remained._

"_Sasuke-kun, that is your name right?" She said softly._

_Sasuke looked at the girl behind him, taking in her delicate features. Soft pink hair, Emerald eyes flashing with innocence. Her body small and fragile, wearing a red dress with a circle on it, making her pale cream skin stand out. The young Uchiha just merely stared at the girl, his face cold and emotionless._

"_Um…Sasuke-kun" The girl started shyly._

"_Look, girl. Your just another one of those useless fan girls. Go play with your dollies or something. Your relly annoying." Sasuke just retorted._

"…" _The young girl looked at the ground, tears beginning to well in her eyes. She dropped a nice wrapped package on the ground, while she ran away crying, feeling heartbroken._

_Sasuke looked at the package and stared at it for a few minuites. He picked it up and read the card on it._

_Sasuke-kun, this is a present for you, from your admirer, Haruno Sakura. _

_Sasuke ripped the card and opened the present. Inside there was a hand crafted clay box, painted with colours of blue and black, with a small flower on the cover._

"_Just another stupid present…" Sasuke walked over to the bin and threw it away, leaving the girls love behind._

* * *

Authors POV

It had been 7 years now, and Sakura had grown up to be a fine woman of the age 15.The infamous Team 7 were training with their perverted sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura as usual would be talking really loudly, while Naruto would be absolutely gaga over Sakura and Sasuke would just be training as usual.

"Sakura-chan! Can me please go eat ramen together after training?" Naruto whined at Sakura endlessly.

"Naruto! For the last time, I AM NOT GOING TO GO TODAY!" Sakura boomed at Naruto, Kakashi just sighed at the two and continued reading Icha Icha Paradise.

At the end of training, The three walked back to their houses. Naruto was the first back home.

"BYE SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto waved at her and went inside.

Sakura and Sasuke continued walking back. They came to his house and Sakura halted. Sasuke was about to open his door when Sakura said something.

"Sasuke-kun…" The same small girl 7 years ago timidly asked.

"what do you want…" Sasuke amazingly said.

"S-Sasuke-kun…I…I love you…" Sakura managed to stutter out. Sasuke just turned around with the same eyes and replied simply with a "you annoying, weak and pathetic. Go away and leave me alone." Sakura clenched her fist and walked up to Sasuke, and she punched him in the face. She then turned around and ran away, crying.

Sasuke touched him bruised face, stinging. He opened his door and went inside, slamming it shut.

* * *

Sakura was far from home, walking around Konoha blankly, not knowing where she was going or who she was anymore. Her tear stained cheeks puffed up from all the crying. She went to the river and sat down on the grass beside it.

'My dear Sasuke-kun, what did I do to deserve such treatment.'

_You deserved it because you don't realize he hates you! _her inner head replied.

'No he doesn't. Sasuke-kun would never hate me! He loves me I know it…I just know it"

_If he does, then why does he keep on telling you your annoying and weak? It just proves that he hates you!_

'I guess you right, I should change. From now onwards, I, Haruno Sakura shall strive to become stronger but I will still love Sasuke-kun '

_I'm still doubtfull that he'll love you…_

"Let's just see about that…" Sakura gave a small smile and stared at the river, not knowing someone was behind her, watching her very movement.

Weeeeeellll I have finished chapter 1. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!

Ja jyousei shounan.


End file.
